


Jed Foster: the thoughtful impulsive

by Avionyx



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jed Foster is impulsive and fed up, Mentioned Henry/Emma, Modern AU, Modern Doctors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionyx/pseuds/Avionyx
Summary: ONESHOT, MODERN AU; Jed is fed up with his coworkers so whisks Mary away for a weekend to escape





	Jed Foster: the thoughtful impulsive

“Jed, where are we even going?” Mary asked from the passenger seat of the old Subaru. Her socked feet were resting up on the dashboard and a medical journal was propped up on her thighs. Jed had packed bags as soon as returning from a shift he wasn’t supposed to be on and told her to pack one and meet him in the car in half an hour, although his language was a bit more colorful. She found the car loaded with bags and groceries and a grumpy Jed.

“Away.” After quite the withering look from Mary, he elaborated. “I need to get out of there, just for the weekend. I got us a cabin up in the Mountains, a place with wifi, a full kitchen, and no idiots to bother us for miles.” Jed’s grip on the wheel grew tighter.

“Jedediah, why and where are we going? I thought we were going to have a quiet weekend at home once, I have episodes of that new Civil War drama that I saved specifically for this weekend.” He looked at her, obviously upset. “Look it’s not that I’m not grateful, it sounds wonderful, but a little more warning would’ve been nice.” 

“Mary, I needed to get out of that fucking hospital. Hale’s incompetent, Hastings drinks on the job, and I don’t know how McBurney made it through psych screenings let alone Medical school. None of them are even caught up on any research. Hell, I caught McBurney telling a patient outdated treatment options just the other day. If I hadn’t stepped in that poor woman would’ve set her back a month in her treatment.” 

“Glad to know you appreciate your co-workers ” Mary said dryly as she turned the page to a study about some new acute pain medication under clinical trial now. “Sadly, all the coworkers I enjoy work in your department, Sam and Emma are not only good at their jobs, but they’re nice on top of it, it's practically a miracle. My dear, if you ever acquire a time machine go back to my med school self, slap him, and tell him to switch his concentration from neurosurgery to oncology. While you’re at it tell him not to get into a rushed marriage to please his girlfriend and his mother, neither of which he likes very much in the first place.”

“I’ll throw in that his future wife is super badass and totally worth waiting for.” Mary teased. 

“And maybe a warning against valium would be smart too if we’re talking about it.” Jed sounded like he was joking, but she could hear the truth in his voice. “How about you, love, anything you’d change?” 

“Maybe a warning against a German boyfriend might be smart, a recommendation to actually talk to people outside of group projects, and maybe to keep an eye out for a brooding now oncologist who seems like a jerk. I should cut him some slack.”

“That you should,” Jed replied as he merged onto I64, heading west. Mary’s phone buzzed with a text from Emma. 

“Emma wants to know why I didn’t show up for coffee. I’m blaming you.” 

“Blame away. Although, if Emma and Henry of them are free they’re welcome to join us, there are two bedrooms. Emma and Henry are humans that aren't scum unlike the rest of that stinking hospital.”

“Except for Sam, the best man at our wedding and your best friend of course. I’ll ask,” Mary said, typing away, “but I think that Henry has some support group this weekend for terminal patients. Not exactly something you should cancel to run away off to the mountains to support Jed Foster’s crazy plans.

“I like Jed Foster’s crazy plans,” Jed said. His grip loosened on the wheel as the began to head out to the mountains. 

“I never said I didn’t,” Mary smirked, her dark hair already messy. “I said Henry is providing comfort to dying people and maybe that’s a little more important.” 

“Touché.” Jed smiled and reached for Mary’s hand. “A weekend just for us then.” 

She grinned at him playfully. “I’m sure I’ll manage somehow.” 

Jed could already feel his bad mood melting away.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my drafts folder for like 2 years now, and as I was cleaning my folder out I found this fic again. It's short, almost insultingly so, but cute so I figured I'd post. 
> 
> I started rewatching Mercy Street to avoid my midterms and I'd forgotten how much I liked these characters, would die for most of them tbh


End file.
